A Última Noite do Hospital Fletchfield
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Se você não entra no jogo da Cidade do Pecado ela acaba com você. Eis aqui como o poderoso John Fletchfield pôde vir à ruína em uma única noite. Presente à Petit Ange! Feliz ano novo pra vc!
1. Parte 1

* * *

**Palavras do Autor:** " Dae pessoal! Essa fic é um presente pra minha querida esposa (embora não admita isso xD )Petit Ange! A verdade é que já tinha a idéia dela em mente, e quando tirei a Petit no sorteio saquei quase na hora que essa fic seria idela para ela. Um clima pesado e tenso com bastante suspense. É na realidade um conto de Sin City, o quadrinho de Frank Miller. Este conto eu dividi em duas partes. Bem, espero não decepcionar. Me esforcei para conter os elementos das outras histórias de Sin City. Espero que meus leitores gostesm, e principalmente a Petit! Claro! Beijão pra vc menina! xD 

Sem mais delongas... Apresento-vos...

**  
A última noite do Hospital Fletchfield**

* * *

_Parte I _

* * *

"Basta ir ao beco certo e pode encontrar qualquer coisa em Sin City". Esta, provavelmente, é a única verdade que vai ouvir da boca de alguém em Basin City, conhecida como a Cidade do Pecado. Mesmo que você seja de longe, que se considere um cara certo, com princípios e moral, a Cidade do Pecado te contamina, te seduz, você não consegue escapar. E mesmo que escapasse ela acabaria dando um jeito de acabar com você. É assim que a máquina funciona. 

John Fletchfield chegou à Basin City há mais de trinta anos. E foi de teimoso. Os amigos e parentes lhe alertaram sobre a podridão da cidade, a corrupção e os esquemas sujos. Mas o poder de sedução foi muito maior do que qualquer aviso. A proposta de emprego era ótima, irrecusável para um médico recém formado e desempregado.

Claro que John não se tornou um médico honrado e caridoso, comprometido com seu juramento e disposto a zelar pela saúde das pessoas. Afinal, se fosse esse o caso, sua história não estaria sendo contada aqui. Aliás, se fosse esse o caso, ele não estaria em Sin City

Mas pobre John, a culpa não é dele. Por algum tempo até trabalhou duro e limpo. Mas apenas por seis meses, o prazo de validade da honestidade de qualquer um na Cidade do Pecado. Entrou nos esquemas sujos por uma questão de sobrevivência. Ou seja, na verdade, foi culpa dele sim. Afinal é uma questão de escolha: aceite as regras do jogo e dê-se bem ou caia fora. Por necessidade John aceitou o jogo, foi uma escolha consciente, não fora forçado. Fora sim seduzido, mas aí é outra história.

John dera-se conta de que todos os ramos em Basin City já tinham sua máfia, inclusive a medicina. Falsificar exames, não entregar atestados a trabalhadores para que o patrão não indenize, pedir exames desnecessários para atender acordos com laboratórios, realizar cirurgias e procedimentos para ganhar dinheiro em cima de acordos com planos de saúde, só para citar um pouco do que se fazia por lá. E ao longo dos anos foi-se moldando uma índole em John que, anos mais tarde, o levaria à ruína e acabaria com sua própria vida em apenas uma noite...

John ficou mais conhecido como Dr. Fletchfield. Dono de uma fortuna, do maior hospital em Basin City e o médico dos poderosos da cidade. Ele próprio era um dos poderosos da cidade.

O prédio do Hospital Fletchfield hoje está abandonado. É um reduto de bêbados e drogados. Mas um dia foi um hospital suntuoso, referência em tratamento de saúde para ricos e poderosos. E somente para esses, pois, coitado do acidentado que for encaminhado para lá.

Fletchfield desprezava este tipo de paciente. E só os recebia por não ter opção, afinal seu hospital era o maior da região e o corpo de bombeiros sempre encaminhava as vítimas de acidentes para lá. Diziam que ele mandava deixar os acidentados à mercê da sorte na enfermaria. E quando questionado, respondia:

- Esses ignorantes enchem a cara de álcool e drogas e depois saem por aí dando tiros e enfiando os carros em postes! Aí querem que eu fique gastando com eles para receber aquela porcaria do plano de saúde público? Nem a pau! Se não tiver plano de saúde particular ou grana viva, vai morrer mesmo!

John tinha conquistado seu sucesso com muito custo. Suara para chegar aonde chegou. E suas pretensões eram de atender aos pacientes que melhor pudessem pagar por seu serviço de excelência em saúde. O serviço oferecido em seu hospital custa caro, e não era para o bico de Zé-ninguém sem lugar para cair morto. E se você não tem onde cair morto, caia longe do Hospital Fletchfield! Aquele lugar não é para você.

O que o indignava e lhe torrava a paciência era esse povo ignorante enchendo a cara de álcool e drogas, numa tentativa fútil e primitiva de esquecer os seus problemas suburbanos medíocres. Como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa! Que ignorantes! Ao invés de levantarem a bunda do bar e irem trabalhar, ficam gastando a mixaria que eles têm com essas porcarias! Depois ficam alucinados, entram na frente dos carros, arrumam confusão, são baleados por aí... E ainda vai sobrar para o pobre John que sempre trabalhou duro e conseguiu seu lugar à sombra com muito esforço e suor?

Tão religiosos esses vagabundos. Chegam a pedir pelo amor de Deus que os ajudasse. Mas horas antes venderiam a alma ao diabo pra conseguir o pó que cheiraram. Se acreditam em Deus, esperem na enfermaria que Ele vá operá-los.

Em contraste à esse gênio difícil do John, também trabalhou nesta época no Hospital Fletchfield o Dr. Maynard, na época um residente, recém formado em medicina que dava duro em longos plantões. Assim como John quando tinha sua idade: um jovem cheio de planos e aspirações, ansiando por utilizar seu conhecimento para salvar vidas. E assim como John, a cada plantão que fazias seus ideais se consumiam pela dura e fria realidade.

Os acontecimentos que culminaram com o fim de John e de seu suntuoso hospital tiveram início com um telefonema recebido por Maynard.

- Estamos mandando o garoto para aí! – disse o bombeiro do outro lado da linha.

- Ele tem plano de saúde? – perguntou Maynard.

O bombeiro do outro lado riu antes de responder:

- Tá de brincadeira colega? Quando muito conseguimos tirar o moleque das ferragens. Não tem nem documento, muito menos uma carterinha de plano de saúde.

- Ah meu Deus... – exclamou Maynard, que já conhecia o tratamento dado à moribundos acidentados no hospital – E qual a situação do paciente?

- De mal a pior, meu camarada. Ele tem um pedaço de ferro enfiado na barriga, não nos arriscamos a tirar por que pode dar complicações sabe? O carro dele rolou um barranco e caiu dentro de um córrego... A ferida dele tá nojenta. Infecção das brabas. Não sei se sobrou alguma costela desse cara não viu... Hemorragia interna grave também.

- Ah! Ele precisa ser operado!

- Pode crer que precisa! Estamos chegando!

- Não! – pediu Maynard – Não tragam ele para cá! O Dr. Fletchfield vai deixá-lo na enfermaria pra morrer! Levem para outro lugar!

- Tá loco dotor? Não tem lugar nenhum aqui por perto. Até eu chegar no próximo hospital esse moleque já era! Além do mais meu turno já acabou faz três horas e não quero esse cara morrendo na minha ambulância! O senhor tem idéia da complicação que isso dá?

- Mas ele vai morrer aqui!

- É só operar, porra! – respondeu o bombeiro já perdendo a paciência. – Já disse: não quero esse moleque morrendo na minha ambulância. Eu levo aí e vocês se viram! Tô chegando dotor! Apronta tudo aí! – e desligou.

Maynard desligou o telefone pálido de preocupação. Sua testa gotejava suor frio e tenso.

O único cirurgião de plantão ali no hospital era o próprio Fletchfield. E ele não operaria aquele garoto, nem sequer iria vê-lo. E faria como sempre: deixaria o pobre moribundo à própria sorte, sangrando numa maca, quando muito com um soro no braço e algum analgésico, para não gritar a noite inteira. Um médico não poderia permitir isso! Maynard jurara fazer de tudo para salvar o próximo, zelaria pela saúde do outro como se fosse a sua própria. Como poderia deixar um jovem, com um mundo de caminhos e escolhas pela frente, se acabar desta forma tão humilhante em uma maca de enfermaria? Quantos planos e sonhos aquele jovem não teria? Não seria justo perder tudo por causa da frieza e descrença de um médico sádico e insensível.

Uma coisa que o próprio Maynard aprendeu com o exercício da medicina foi que a morte é de fato o fim da linha. Não há depois, é fim de jogo, a pupila dilata, a vista escurece e acabou. Daí pra frente em nada você é diferente de um pé de alface. Ricos e pobres, bons e maus, todos têm o mesmo caminho. Apodrecem, fedem, vêm os vermes e a terra os consome. E justamente por ter essa plena consciência o jovem médico aprendera que a vida deve ser valorizada, por que depois não há mais nada. Ele próprio era um jovem, que tinha planos para seu futuro e agora se imaginava na pele daquele rapaz acidentado, com todos os sonhos se desfazendo, se perdendo em uma hemorragia e sendo consumidos por uma dolorosa infecção.

Seria justo Maynard, alguém com o poder de mudar esta situação, ficar de braços cruzados e apenas observar uma vida cheia futuro se apagar?

Não, não era! Maynard haveria de fazer alguma coisa!

Ou ao menos tentaria...

Xx

Maynard tomou coragem e foi falar com o Dr. Fletchfield. Esperava por resposta após bater na porta de sua sala. Parecia não ter ninguém. Tentaria bater novamente, mas não foi necessário.

A porta abriu apenas uma fresta, e por ela a cara da enfermeira Lisa espichou para fora.

- Maynard? O que quer?

- Hã... – gaguejou um instante – Preciso falar com o Dr. Flectchfield. Tem um paciente importante aqui...

- Espera aí...

A enfermeira voltou pra dentro e fechou a porta. Passou alguns instantes esperando do lado de fora, até que a porta se abriu novamente e Lisa saiu.

- Pode entrar...! – disse ela aos resmungos antes de ir embora, com o nariz torcido.

Mais nervoso que achou estaria, Maynard entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Doutor... – disse ele sentando em frente à mesa do dono do hospital.

- Sim, residente Maynard? – respondeu ele com a voz rouca, fazendo questão de lembrá-lo qual a sua posição ali dentro: um mero residente.

John olhava feio para Maynard. Suas sobrancelhas grossas se arqueavam, e sua cara redonda de gorda e com a barba por fazer se torcia em uma careta mal-humorada.

- Eu... hã... Um garoto... Chegou um garoto. O corpo de bombeiros o trouxe e...

- Acidente? Briga? – indagou John antes que Maynard pudesse terminar, um comportamento típico.

- É... acidente, senhor. O carro do garoto capotou e caiu no córrego. Temos uma infecção séria e hemorragia interna. Precisamos operá-lo imediatamente. Nós já...

- Plano?

- ...perdão?

- O plano de saúde! Qual o plano de saúde desse moleque?

Maynard engoliu em seco. Esta pergunta pelo qual temia. Ensaiara dezenas de vezes mentalmente uma forma de articular com John e faze-lo relevar o fato do jovem não ter sequer documentos. Mas fora pego desprevenido, fora desarmado completamente.

- É... não possui, doutor.

John abaixou a cabeça e coçou as têmporas, mantendo-se num breve silêncio.

- Doutor Fletchfield, o garoto está sem documentação e...

- E por que acha que eu devo gastar meu tempo e recursos com um jovem moribundo? Um moleque alucinado cheio de drogas na cabeça dirigindo por aí sem prudência alguma? – explodiu o velho.

Ainda que ele falasse com veemência, quase que gritando, Maynard não recuou. Embora suasse frio o jovem médico se mantinha disposto a argumentar.

- Não... não pode julga-lo assim, doutor. O senhor não o...

- Não o conheço? Claro que conheço! Rapaz, o que você tem em idade eu tenho o dobro trabalhando em hospitais! Conheço esses moleques! É só fazer um exame de sangue... vai encontrar tudo quanto é porcaria lá!

Maynard foi então obrigado a recuar. O exame de sangue preliminar mostrava realmente diversas substâncias ilícitas.

- Quer salvar um moleque desses? Pra ele continuar a encher a cara e depois sair por aí? Quem sabe na próxima vez que ele enfiar o carro em algum lugar ele não passa antes por cima da sua namorada? Ou quando estiver alucinado, procurando briga, não seja no seu irmão que ele enfia uma faca?

- E o senhor por acaso é Deus para julgar as pessoas? – explodiu Maynard erguendo o tom de voz.

- Sin City é uma cidade esquecida por Deus! E se Ele realmente se importasse com aquele moribundo, não o teria mandado para mim...

Seguiu-se um breve e tenso silêncio. Fletchfield permaneceu ainda alguns instantes com o dedo em riste, apontando rigidamente para Maynard, que por sua vez, cabisbaixo, manteve-se em silêncio.

- A quem quer enganar, John...? – indagou o jovem quebrando o silêncio.

-...?

- Não está deixando o garoto morrer para puni-lo por seus pecados... Está fazendo isso por que fazer qualquer esforço por ele não vai te trazer nenhum tipo de ganho. Se o maior traficante do país batesse à sua porta lhe pagando por um tratamento, você o faria de bom grado. Trata-se de dinheiro, doutor, não é o caráter de divino juiz que o senhor traz para si.

E pela primeira vez Fletchfield sorriu. Um sorriso debochado e de escárnio.

- E é exatamente por isso que tenho o que tenho. E é por isso que ao final do trabalho posso degustar um vinho e fumar um bom charuto. Que aos feriados posso ir esquiar, ir à praia, torrar dinheiro na Europa. Deixar minha mulher se encher de ouro e diamante. Meu filho participar das festas mais loucas, dirigir os melhores carros e comer as meninas mais gostosas da cidade. É por fazer meu trabalho a quem pode pagá-lo que sou o que sou...

- Uma puta velha! – completou Maynard num rompante de indignação. Ao passo que John respondeu sem se alterar:

- Uma puta velha, rica e satisfeita. E não um bosta de um residente, cheio de ilusões infantis e ridículas. Um bosta que acha que pode salvar o mundo, mas não come direito, ganha um salário de merda que mal dá pra pagar o aluguel do seu quarto imundo nos fundos de uma pensão em algum esgoto do subúrbio de Basin City. Um médico pobre, cheio de tolas ilusões, fracassado e infeliz...

Maynard calou-se. Os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e o rosto avermelhado se torcia em uma expressão de raiva. E John continuou:

- E não se atreva a chorar. Agora vá à enfermaria, aplique uma dose boa do sedativo mais porcaria que tiver e deixe aquele moleque por lá Isso se quiser manter esse seu empreguinho aqui e ainda ter chances em algum outro hospital.

O jovem assentiu pesaroso com a cabeça. Levantou-se em silêncio e foi à porta. Mas antes de sair ainda ouviu de John:

- Se você é novo por aqui, trate de aprender rápido as regras do jogo. Aqui é cada um por si e Deus por ninguém, meu chapa. Ou você entra no jogo ou sai fora...


	2. Parte 2

**Palavras do Autor:** "Pois é, segunda parte no ar. Se gostaram da primeira, espero que curtam o desfecho. Abraços a todos, feliz ano novo! E não deixem o pecado te seduzirem! Ou deixem...sei lá! uhauhaihai

Apresento-vos...

**A última noite do Hospital Fletchfield**

* * *

Parte II

* * *

Maynard se torturava assistindo aos últimos momentos do garoto. Com as mesmas roupas que chegou, ali estava ele sobre a maca, sujo de sangue e lama. O pedaço de ferro ainda atravessado no abdome. A pus amarelada e fedorenta escorrendo misturada ao sangue quase preto gotejava da maca dentro de um balde sujo colocado ali.

O peito do rapaz subia e descia lentamente, revelando a dificuldade que tinha em respirar. Vez ou outra tossia, como se estivesse engasgado, e então cospia sangue sobre si mesmo. A esta altura seu sangue já estava enchendo os pulmões, matando afogado lentamente o garoto.

Mas talvez não fosse isso que o matasse primeiro. Suas vísceras, na certa, estavam todas moídas. Se o estômago e o intestino foram perfurados, sua cavidade abdominal estaria agora repleta de ácido clorídrico e enzimas digestivas, que destruiriam os outros órgãos. Mas antes que os órgãos fossem digeridos, a infecção tomasse conta ou seu pulmão se enchesse de sangue, muito provavelmente a hemorragia o mataria.

A hemorragia é a mais traiçoeira situação a que o organismo pode ser exposto. Quando se perde muito sangue, a pressão sanguínea cai, desencadeando um reflexo que vai promover o aumento dessa pressão, para não faltar sangue aos órgãos vitais. Em contrapartida, o aumento da pressão vai fazer com que mais sangue saia pelo ferimento, que vai reduzir mais ainda a pressão, desencadeando um reflexo mais intenso, que vai tentar subir a pressão, e mais sangue vai se perder... E assim se repete o ciclo vicioso. Até que não haja mais sangue para suprir o cérebro... E então, a morte.

Maynard concluiu que todo esse processo devia mesmo ser muito doloroso. Pois mesmo sedado, vez ou outra o garoto tinha acessos de espasmo, contorcia-se todo e gemia de dor. Era hora de aumentar a dosagem do sedativo.

No final das contas, a morte pode ser um alívio. Com ela não há mais dores, nem sofrimentos e nem nada. Mesmo. É o fim de tudo, quando as cortinas baixam e a luz não se acende. Tudo que se fez e se cultivou perde o sentido. Perde-se no espaço, no tempo e na memória dos que ficaram.

Mas ainda assim um alívio... Sim. Para o jovem se torcendo em seus últimos instantes, a morte seria bem vinda. Que ele deixe seu corpo para trás e vá descobrir se há algo além. Que ele deixe as dores e todas essas insuportáveis imposições da vida material. E que tudo se apague para ele. Para sempre.

Pela última vez seus músculos contraíram-se, sua mão apertou com força o lençol sujo. Seu rosto já pálido e todo machucado virou-se para Maynard. Os olhos o encaravam, imploravam por salvação, por alívio. A boca abriu-se, prestes a pedir. E o que se ouviu foi último gemido de agonia.

A pupila se dilatou num estalo. A cabeça pendeu. E as últimas palavras morreram na garganta. A vida se fora. E enfim o alívio viera.

Para o jovem e para Maynard.

O médico puxou o lençol e tapou o corpo.

Empurrando a maca sobre suas rodinhas, foi levando-a ao necrotério.

Percorria os longos corredores brancos do hospital, perdido em pensamentos. E subitamente foi despertado por um grito agudo e desesperado de uma mulher. Dobrou a esquina à frente uma senhora desesperada. Corria aos berros para cima de Maynard que, assustado, afastou-se da maca.

A mulher avançou sobre o corpo, arrancou o lençol e reconheceu aterrorizada a face do filho. Agarrada à suas roupas ensangüentadas ela desabou em choro.

Ao longe dobrando o corredor vinham alguns médicos, enfermeiros e o próprio Dr. Fletchfield.

Xx

Logo depois da conversa entre Maynard e John, o jovem médico foi banheiro jogar uma água no rosto. Respirou fundo e se concentrou no trabalho que tinha pela frente. Foi então até a copa, tomou um pouco de café. Foi lá fora e acendeu um cigarro. Depois foi para a enfermaria, onde acompanhou os últimos momentos do garoto.

Nesse tempo John ficara em sua sala. Já eram quase quatro da madrugada e não havia muito que fazer. Para John a noite tinha sido bem proveitosa. Comera uma enfermeira, dera uma lição de moral em um moleque trouxa e agora degustava um copo de uísque e um charuto em sua sala. Terminaria a noite tranquilamente. Ou pelo menos assim ele esperava...

Acontece que enquanto ele acendia o charuto, na recepção uma mulher histérica gritava e xingava todo mundo. Ainda assim todos se mostravam os mais cordiais e respeitosos possíveis com ela. Empurrando quem tivesse na frente foi passando e tomou o elevador. Subiu ao andar da sala do Dr. Fletchfield e para lá se dirigiu. Abrira a porta com um chute e foi entrando como uma fera.

- John, seu louco! O que você fez?

John, como era de se esperar, saltou assustado da sua cadeira tossindo a fumaça do charuto. Os olhos arregalados encaravam a inesperada figura em sua sala.

- Sarah? Mas o que diabos aconteceu?

- Por que não atendeu a bosta do seu celular, cretino? – berrava a mulher.

John calara-se. Claro, como poderia dizer à sua mulher que desligara o celular enquanto estava com a enfermeira Lisa? Foi aí que o sentiu um aperto no coração. Alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu.

Os enfermeiros e seguranças que acompanharam a senhora Sarah até a sala de John esperavam do lado de fora. Em silêncio ouviam os gritos da mulher narrando os últimos trágicos acontecimentos. E enquanto essa conversa calorosa se desenrolava na sala de John, na enfermaria Maynard acompanhava as últimas dores do jovem.

E quando o rapaz estendera-lhe a mão pedindo ajuda, Maynard sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe na espinha. Até esperou que pudesse ouvir uma última confissão, e por isso prestou toda a atenção no que ouviria afim de guardar aquelas palavras. E ouviu apenas um gemido de dor. Ou de alívio. E ao mesmo tempo Sarah e John saíam às carreiras pelos corredores do hospital.

E foi quando Maynard levava o corpo do jovem pelo corredor da enfermaria que John e Sarah chegaram. Tarde demais.

A mulher chora histericamente sobre o corpo do rapaz.

John estava pálido como um cadáver. Olhos arregalados fitando a face rígida, fria, desfigurada e arroxeada de seu próprio filho. A mão sobre a boca segurava o choro. E os olhos imóveis apenas fitavam enquanto enchiam-se de água.

O choro de Sarah foi o único som ali no recinto. E pelo menos seis ou sete pessoas estavam presentes. Quando se deram conta John já não estava mais ali. Ele como médico sabia melhor do que ninguém que já não havia mais nada para fazer. Agora não adiantava mais. Provavelmente se o garoto tivesse sido atendido de imediato, assim que tivesse chegado, ou se John tivesse com o telefone ligado para atender à sua esposa avisando que o filho deles estava indo para o Hospital... Mas nada disso foi feito. E John deixara seu filho morrer, assim como fizera com os filhos de outros tantos pais.

Xx

Quando precisava de um refúgio, John corria para sua sala. Estava debruçado sobre a mesa. Em uma mão um copo cheio de uísque. Na outra apertava contra o rosto choroso a foto do filho.

O moleque era, com todas as letras, um filhinho de papai. Tinha tudo que o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Estava nas melhores festas, com os melhores carros e as melhores mulheres. Usava as melhores roupas, os melhores sapatos e as melhores drogas. Dirigia como um louco pela cidade, desafiava guardas de trânsito. As leis não se aplicavam ao filho de alguém tão poderoso quanto John. Bem a verdade, seu filho era como os moleques que ele tanto desprezava. Mas ainda assim John o amava. A única pessoa que realmente amava. E só se dera conta do quanto amava seu filho agora, que ele estava morto.

Da sua família ele queria distância. Aquele bando de caipiras aproveitadores! E sua mulher não era muito diferente. Uma socialite vazia, que passava o dia em salões de beleza, academias e dando festinhas para exibir a mansão para as amigas. E John vivia aos tapas com seu filho. Mas no fundo sentia orgulho do garoto. Era um jovem esperto, sabia tirar proveito das situações, já estava conhecendo desde cedo as regras do jogo na Cidade do Pecado. Seria alguém como o pai. Seria, se o próprio pai não tivesse acabado com sua vida.

Céus, e como isso o torturava! John sabia que podia confiar a fortuna ao moleque. Sabia que o garoto se daria bem na vida. Tinha tudo para isso. E de repente esse futuro brilhante que planejava se perdeu... Por sua culpa! Agora se sentiu realmente sozinho. Por sua própria culpa! Viu um caminho incompleto à sua frente, seus desejos e planos se sublimaram bem em frente aos olhos e ele mais nada pode fazer. Não agora. Agora é tarde.

E tudo por sua própria culpa!

- Foi sua culpa, John! – Sarah entrou gritando.

- ...

- Que merda foi essa? Você não vê seus pacientes? E por que não atendia à porra do celular? – Sarah, fuzilava o homem cabisbaixo cada vez com mais perguntas, e frente ao silêncio do marido irritava-se cada vez mais.

Cansado da voz estridente da mulher, daqueles olhos azuis de maquiagem borrada e daquela boca esticada por plásticas e que só sabia falar besteiras, John explodiu.

Arremessou o copo de uísque na parede. Sarah calou-se de imediato.

- Chega! A culpa é minha! Sim, está bom? Satisfeita bruxa?

- Do que me chamou?

- Não enche meu saco e dá o fora daqui! – berrou ele a plenos pulmões.

- Você matou nosso filho!

- Eu sei!!

Com movimentos grosseiros e rudes John empurrou a mulher para fora da sala e bateu a porta. Voltou e desabou novamente sobre sua cadeira. A cabeça pendia para trás enquanto os olhos fitavam o teto e milhares de pensamentos lhe corriam a mente.

Eis uma verdade que teria que aceitar: Seu filho era um daqueles moleques imprudentes que tanto abominava. Era igual aos outros que deixara morrer na enfermaria. Mas ainda assim era seu filho. E para John esse fato o diferenciava dos demais, isso o tornava digno do melhor atendimento que pudesse dar, de todo o esforço que ele pudesse mover para salva-lo. Seu filho merecia a vida do próprio pai, por que por mais que fosse drogado e irresponsável, ainda era seu filho.

E agora que não o tinha mais que John percebera o quanto o amava.

Chega a ser curioso a natureza humana. O ser humano é capaz de enxergar problemas em todas as situações, mas tem uma dificuldade imensa em enxergar e valorizar as coisas que lhe fazem feliz. E por esse mesmo questionamento John passara agora.

Tudo aquilo que podia fazer, como tomar vinhos caros, fumar charutos, torrar dinheiro com supérfluos, enfim, todas as coisas que jogara na cara de Maynard não o faziam feliz de verdade. Agora John percebera que não era realmente feliz. O que mais o aproximava desta felicidade era o amor não pronunciado pelo filho. E não a companhia do garoto, pois ele não estava nem aí para o para o pai. O que o deixava satisfeito era ver, de longe, que o garoto crescia, que progredia, que tinha um bom futuro. Era reconfortante ver que uma cria sua tinha um belo futuro pela frente.

Mas agora era tarde... E John sentiu-se amargamente arrependido de não ter dito – ao menos não se lembrava de ter feito isso – que amava seu filho.

Fechou os olhos com força para não deixar que as lágrimas escorressem. Afinal, ele mesmo dissera ao menino que "homem não chora". Doloroso era descobrir que estava muito errado.

Que vontade tinha de desaparecer! De gritar. De explodir. De mandar tudo o inferno. De voltar no tempo. De corrigir o erro.

Mas não havia como corrigir. Estava feito. E a culpa era tão somente dele. E de mais ninguém.

John matara o filho. Tirara de si mesmo a única coisa realmente importante em sua vida medíocre e cheia de falsas aparências. Sentiu-se então um coitado... E desprezava o sentimento de pena. Isso que lhe doeu ainda mais.

E...

A porta de sua sala se abriu com violência. A luz branca que entrou delineou a silhueta de uma mãe enfurecida.

- Você não merece viver, criatura desprezível! – esbravejava ela – Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças!

Pesaroso John levantou-se da cadeira e encarou a mulher com os olhos vermelhos.

- Você nunca deu a mínima pro moleque, bruxa!

- Ah! Quer dizer que a culpa é minha?

- Não. A culpa foi minha... Mas não venha se fazer de boa mãe. Você é uma ótima perua, isso sim! Mas mãe não...

Sarah rangeu os dentes com um gemido de fúria. Sacou da bolsa uma pequena pistola e apontou para John.

- Vou acabar com você, maldito!

John, por sua vez, não se mostrava muito alterado. Até mesmo sorriu debochado para sua esposa.

- Guarde suas balas para você... – ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou um revólver calibre 38.

- Mas o que...

E antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa John a interrompeu.

- A gente se vê no inferno, bruxa...

Dito isso apontou o revólver para as têmporas e sumariamente puxou o gatilho.

Xx

Havia sido uma noite e tanto para Maynard.

O dia amanhecia e o jovem médico havia feito uma parada na padaria para um capuccino e um cigarro antes de ir pra casa. Teria algumas poucas horas para dormir antes de outro plantão.

Observava o horizonte avermelhado coalhado de prédios enquanto pensava no que acontecera.

Tivera uma dura, porém valorosa, lição do Dr. Fletchfield. E então o próprio dá um tiro na cabeça depois de saber que fora o responsável pela morte do filho. E depois sua mulher também se mata.

Fletchfield cometera erros. Não teve controle da situação. E Maynard prometera a si mesmo que teria. Prometeu a si mesmo que aprenderia a jogar conforme as regras.

Depois desta noite o jovem médico se viu cheio de coragem e disposição para sair daquele lixo em que morava e para melhorar a porcaria do seu salário. Agora Maynard caíra na realidade, despertara enfim.

E daqui para frente seria uma trajetória de sucesso. Sem erros, sem falsas ilusões, sem ideologias baratas. Daqui para frente a ideologia seria ele próprio. Seu objetivo era construir seu futuro. Queria viver bem, numa casa boa, dirigir bons carros, fazer boas viagens. Tirar o melhor do que o dinheiro pode oferecer. E agora estava disposto a dar duro por este novo objetivo.

Maynard jogaria conforme as regras da Cidade do Pecado. E agora iria longe.

Jogou a bituca fora e tomou o último gole de café. E foi para casa com um sorriso ambicioso na face.

Encostado na janela do ônibus banhado pela luz vermelha do amanhecer, Maynard pensava no seu mais novo problema: achar outro emprego. Afinal, o Hospital Fletchfield já era.

_Fim..._


End file.
